


龙兔-一场突如其来的夏夜私奔

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: “我们去私奔吧。”
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 2





	龙兔-一场突如其来的夏夜私奔

**Author's Note:**

> 后期时间线上的某个深夜，他们可能已经恋爱了，可能没有。  
> 万丈龙我什么都不知道，但他想了很多乱七八糟的。

在Nascita蹭住的人越来越多，好在火星咖啡的名声一向不佳，加之外面越来越乱，咖啡厅的顾客也寥寥无几，所有人一同凑在一楼商议事情的时候偶尔还能给不幸的客人造成店里人气很高的错觉。  
桐生战兔这些日子的睡眠质量愈发下降，半夜唯一的光源往往来自他的电脑屏幕，黑眼圈到了即使想忽视也很难做到的地步。美空几次看着他想说什么，但无奈信号的接受者过分聪明，在对方开口前就抢占先机转移了话题。他的工作量愈发增加，可作为天才物理学家的工作效率却一去不复返，终于有一天半夜，当他对着电脑屏幕发呆的时候是，意识到了自己状态的不对劲。  
但天才的脑回路向来和凡人不同，于是，在某个轮不到他们洗完的日子里晚饭过后的闲暇时间，地下室难得的只剩下了他和万丈龙我两个人。桐生战兔突发奇想，丢下了手里研究到一半的设备，抬头眨了眨眼，露出一个半是玩笑半是认真的表情，说：“我们去私奔吧。”  
万丈龙我抬头看他，脸上的表情明显是被他突如其来的一句话砸到了宕机。

等他反应过来的时候，已经被桐生战兔拉着跑出了Nascita。看那个得意洋洋的表情，应该是没被任何人发现——也不知道他是怎么拉着一个宕机状态的大男人偷偷溜出来的。街上的人比一年前少了很多，但这样的状态或许更贴合“私奔”这个主题。万丈龙我恢复思考能力的时候，他的私奔对象正蹲在自动贩卖机前，等着饮料滚出来。  
桐生战兔站起来，面对着两罐苏打水，犹豫了一会儿把蓝色的那罐递给他，自己留了红色的。根据颜色，万丈龙我觉得那说不定是草莓口味。他把苏打水打开灌了一口，依旧不知道桐生战兔到底是为什么突然要拉他跑出来，他就只好跟着桐生战兔慢慢走。另外那个不知道怎么来了兴趣，专门踩着马路牙子走。作为假面骑士Build，虽然看起来头脑优秀体育万能，但桐生战兔的技能点大概独独漏了踩马路牙子这一项，走了几步就差点歪倒，苏打水都洒了一半。龙我上去扶他，剩下的一半又有三分之一贡献给了万丈龙我的衣领。  
桐生战兔抓抓头发，露出“搞砸了”的表情，这个表情万丈龙我已经很久没有再在他脸上见过——这么说大概不准确，因为他们相识也只有不到一年的时间。但发生太多事情后，这样的桐生战兔就渐渐消失在生活里。他从这个表情里渐渐猜到一点什么，但局限于偏差值和词汇量形容不出来。战兔翻遍了自己身上的每一个口袋加上万丈身上的每一个口袋，都没能发现能用来拯救万丈湿透的T恤衫的东西。最后万丈龙我含糊地嘟囔了一句没事，跳过了这一茬。好在他拿的苏打水含糖量不高，在夏天闷热的傍晚没有黏得那么夸张。  
这个小插曲后桐生战兔也没了继续锻炼平衡能力的心情，他一手叉腰几口喝掉剩下的苏打水，跳下人行道的时候抛出机车，招招手示意万丈跟他一起。被招呼的人莫名其妙地坐上了机车的后座，开车的人自始至终都没有解释一句自己打算做什么，但他已经养成了一个叫信赖的习惯。照理说经历过诬陷被捕人体试验这回事的人应该不擅长信赖别人，但不知道究竟是他看事情不复杂还是桐生战兔出现得太是时候，等他意识到的时候已经把这个人划进了可以信赖的同伴的范畴，再后来更多人顺理成章地从同一个入口进来，但那个时候战兔已经又被放进了别的分类，他没来得及为只有一个人在的那个范围想名字，于是那个分类就叫桐生战兔。  
一路上都没有人讲话，战兔停车的时候龙我才发现这地方有些眼熟，是曾经的某天战兔找到美空的那个山丘。桐生战兔跳下车子，走了几步后坐到草地上。月亮已经挂得很高，战兔抬头发了一会儿呆干脆原地躺下，于是万丈龙我也就躺到了他身边。桐生战兔盯着天空看了很久，终于开口讲了出门以来的第一句话：“果然这样还是很舒服的啊。”  
万丈龙我偏过头看他。  
桐生战兔闭着眼睛，有风吹过他的刘海，露出了一小片额头。夏夜的微风总是惬意的，让人感到有些不真实。他们已经很久没有这样放松过，此刻他们好像从一潭名为战斗的深水里久违的露出了头，自由地呼吸起来。自从真相一步步揭开，他们好像就被命运推着走一样站到了最前线。万丈龙我自己也是Evolt计划的一部分，如果那天桐生战兔心肠再硬一点没有带着他坐上机车，故事大概就不会这么发展，直到现在Evolt还在扮好人也说不定。但如果之中从不包含真实，他们的确走到了今天这一步——尽管路上遍地都是残骸，可桐生战兔是那个在一地绝望里扫了扫捧出一盎司希望分给大家的人，他大概不会后悔走向这样的结局。  
于是万丈龙我想，虽然不能完全感受到战兔的心情，但我也是打算稍微帮他背负一些的。  
他刚刚闭上眼睛就被对方的一声惊呼吵醒，他爬起来跟着桐生战兔的动作转过身，看到很远的地方亮起了烟花，隔着山丘上的一片小树林，他们并不清楚烟花是从哪里升起来的，但最明亮的那些穿过了废墟和山丘、还有横跨这个国度的天空之壁炸开在夜空里。夜空被割裂成无数的碎片又愈合起来，它永不破碎。  
战兔嘟囔着刚刚就不该提前喝掉苏打水，只和万丈你一起经历这种情况也太无趣了。万丈龙我一时间想不出回应的话，只好把手里不知道捏了多久的半罐苏打水塞到了桐生战兔的手里，只是苏打水经历了这么久气已经全部跑空，沦落成了味道稍显古怪的糖水。  
桐生战兔盯着手里的易拉罐愣了一下，紧接着笑开。

这场私奔行动没来得及持续多久，就被美空的一个电话打断。女孩子在电话另一头愤怒地指责他们一言不发就跑掉的行为，这个指责进行了三分钟后，电话那头被切换成了免提状态，在Nascita寄宿的剩余几人也加入了这场声讨大会，桐生战兔立刻用一句“这就回去”打断，飞速地挂掉了电话。  
而万丈龙我回到店里第一件事就是换掉被苏打水搞得一团糟的T恤衫，丢进洗衣机前他问到一股略显甜蜜的果香味，他低头又闻了一下，断定桐生战兔刚刚买的苏打水果然是草莓味。


End file.
